


Music and Sweetness

by Ethan404Writes



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Not Beta Read, OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan404Writes/pseuds/Ethan404Writes
Summary: Aoba is a music fanboy, Ren is sweet and understanding and this is so self-indulgent it hurts.
Relationships: Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Music and Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write Aoba being a huge GOATBED fanboy  
> Yes I did  
> Although I didn't specify GOATBED or even the type of music so you can like decide what he's talking abt idek
> 
> as an Autistic guy with hyperfixations (DMMd being one of them) this is. self indulgent  
> I apologise hfdshj  
> im not like saying Aoba is autistic in this tho, honestly i rlly like it when neurotypical ppl are passionate abt an interest of theirs so ;w; i just wanted to write that ig
> 
> and yeah this is probably (definitely) ooc but Aoba being excited over anything is adorable and i need more of it let me live  
> and his love for music isn't really explored that much in canon so
> 
> ngl i feel like this fic is shit
> 
> but. have this needlessly fluffy drabble

  
  
The morning was different than usual, Ren realized.

He realized as he watched Aoba bounce his leg up and down whilst he ate his breakfast a little too fast and Ren had to remind him to slow down, genuinely worried he was going to start choking if he kept up that pace.  
He watched as Aoba washed his dishes a little too hastily, almost putting away a wet dish in the process, nearly falling flat on his face as he tripped over a chair on his way out of the kitchen.  
He saw as Aoba practically vibrated with what Ren could only assume was pure excitement as he put on his jacket inside out, frantically fixing it when Ren pointed it out.

Aoba was nearly out the door when Ren called out to him.

"Ah? What is it?" Aoba gawked, his hand still rested on the door. He looked like a scared rabbit, ready to dash away if Ren didn't go about this carefully.

"Where are you going? You seem to be in a rush... is something wrong?" Ren's brows furrowed as he tried to think of possible reasons why Aoba was acting like this. He had only really seen Aoba act like this a couple times before, but that was when he was an Allmate...

"Ah. Um, nothing. It's nothing! I just... need to go shopping," Aoba grinned so painfully fake. He was clearly hiding something, and Ren would be lying if he said that it didn't sting a little bit.

Ren tilted his head, puzzled. "Shopping? We're going shopping tomorrow, isn't that correct?" Ren didn't mean to hold Aoba behind if there was something urgent that needed to be bought, but Ren honestly couldn't think of what needed buying that was so important. His frown deepened as he began to grow even more concerned.

"Yeah, we are... but I, uh, thought it'd... be... better to go today...?" Aoba was so bad at lying it physically hurt. Which Ren didn't even believe was possible, until now.

"I see... I assume you want to go alone then." Ren said with a small, disappointed smile. Even if Aoba was acting weird about it, if he wanted to go shopping alone, Ren wouldn't stop him. Although truthfully, he did really enjoy it when they went shopping together... did Ren get in the way? Was he annoying? If he was, he hoped that Aoba would talk to him about it, but-

He could feel his own brain about to short-circuit if he didn't calm down.

"Ah, well..." Aoba stared at Ren with his mouth open for a moment, as if debating internally on how to respond. Eventually he closed his mouth with a sigh. "Um... it was only something small, but if you want to come with me, then..." Aoba seemed unsure, as if the idea of Ren going with him was making him feel conflicted.

Ren immediately felt guilty. If he was a bother somehow, he didn't want Aoba to feel... obligated to bring him anyway. "If me going with you is going to be a problem, I don't need to-"

"It's fine!" Aoba waved his hand and streteched up to place a small kiss on Ren's nose. "It's fine. It's not a problem if you come with me, it's just..." He looked away. "Anyway, we need to leave." It looked as if Aoba was going to physically implode if he didn't leave the house right that second.  
Ren couldn't help it as he showed a small smile and prepared to leave the house, putting on his jacket and pressing a soft kiss to Aoba's lips, which seemed to ease the tension in Aoba's shoulders somewhat as he smiled.

"Let's go," Aoba took Ren's hand as they finally got out the door.

As they both walked hand-in-hand down the street full of various shops, Aoba seemed more relaxed than earlier, but his pace was quicker than usual, heading forward without even acknowledging the shops they walked past.  
Honestly, Ren's earlier concern wasn't totally gone, but it slowly began to fade as he listened to Aoba's quiet humming. He only ever did that when he was in a good mood, and Ren found himself smiling because of it.

Then he noticed they were walking past the first shop they were supposed to go to.

When Ren pointed it out, Aoba's excitement faltered as he scrambled for an excuse. "Oh, um... there's just a small thing I want to get first. It won't take long, but..." Aoba bit his lip, looking away. Well, Ren could tell he wasn't exactly lying, but still.  
"That's fine. I was just concerned if you had forgotten where to go," Ren explained as Aoba looked away with a scoff.  
"As if I'd do that..." Ren felt it was better to just nod in agreement even as his mind recalled the various times Aoba _did_ forget where he was going.

As they set off again, they soon arrive in a part of the district that Ren was less familiar with as a human, but he could remember Aoba coming here quite a bit when he was an Allmate.  
If he remembered correctly...

"I believe there's a music store here..." He mumbled absent-mindedly as he looked around the place, feeling Aoba stiffen beside him. "-Aoba?"

"Um..." Aoba pressed his lips together shut tightly as he seemed to struggle to think of something to say. Ren could see the tips of his ears turn red.

"Did you want to buy some music CDs?" Aoba's silence alongside his reddening cheeks only confirmed Ren's suspicions.

"...My favourite artist just released a new album." Aoba mumbled as he hung his head, scraping the tip of his shoe against the concrete.  
And suddenly Aoba's behaviour made sense. Ren could only smile fondly as he squeezed Aoba's hand, before pulling him into a quick but strong hug.

Ren knew exactly how passionate Aoba was about music, and his collection of music CDs and albums was immense. He had an impressive digital collection as well, but he always preferred the physical copies.  
Maybe it was because of how passionate he was about it, that he felt embarrassed. He hid most of his collection and didn't talk about his favourite songs and artists much- whenever it was mentioned, he looked like he was genuinely holding back from talking, probably out of the fear that he wouldn't stop talking if he started.  
Ren recalls the one time he questioned Aoba about it- his only response being, "Well... it's kind of weird, I guess." He supposed Aoba was referring to his own passion for music that was weird.

Ren honestly found it kind of cute. But also sad that he held himself back from his interests like this.  
"You don't have to hide these things. I want it to be so that you can talk freely about anything with me. I would never judge or laugh at you, Aoba- I want you to understand that." Aoba's stiff body gradually relaxed at his words and he slowly wrapped his arms around Ren's waist, breathing a sigh into Ren's shoulder.

"...I know you won't. It's still... embarrassing, I guess. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be weird about it." Ren smiled as he pulled back enough to kiss Aoba's forehead.

"It's not a problem. I may not like these things as much as you do, but I still want to hear you talk about them." Aoba huffed with a small smile before slowly nodding. "It's a new album?"

Aoba's eyes met Ren's as they lit up. "Ah, yeah. It's... well, everyone is pretty excited about it. The fans, I mean." He released a sigh as he smiled wider before continuing. "It's been teased for a long time, and they announced it was finally going on sale last month."

"And it seems like it's pretty big! They've remastered some of their older songs and there's gonna be some new ones too," He grinned with a quiet laugh. "I'm excited for it, but I don't think I'll like it as much as their last album. Like, that one included some of my all-time favourites- so I guess I'm pretty biased to that one." He glanced towards the music store behind him. "I have the originals somewhere... but seeing how they've changed and improved is amazing. Their older songs are good too, but-" He cut himself off with red cheeks as he promptly turned to face the store.  
"-Anyway! I have to get this album before it disappears," He took Ren's hand and marched towards the store.

Ren chuckled awkwardly. "I don't think it's going to disappear-"

"It'll disappear!" Finally entering the shop, Aoba looked around for only a moment before beginning his search.  
  


He quickly found the album as he grinned. Ren looks over at it, held in Aoba's hands. "That's the one you were talking about?"

"Yeah." Aoba replied, looking positively delighted. He looked around before awkwardly turning to face Ren. "Would you mind if I looked around some more? I just want to see if there's something else that seems good." He asked unsurely, his cheeks tinted pink.  
Ren nodded with a smile. "Of course. You can take as much time as you want."  
Aoba quickly leaned up to kiss him, leaning back with an appreciative smile.

Aoba looked around, picking up various CDs and talking about them, whether he was a long-time fan or was just getting into their music. Either way, Aoba seemed to know a lot about various artists and their styles. Ren watched intently as his animated expressions changed as he spoke. If he were honest, Ren didn't really understand much of what he was saying- but he listened anyway, enamoured with his obvious enthusiasm.  
Seeing him so obviously excited and happy made his heart do funny little flips, and he smiled without realizing.  
  


After paying, Aoba left the store with a bag full of CDs and a bright grin.

  
  
  
  


"We'll still need to go shopping tomorrow," Aoba said idly as he organized his new CDs, sitting by his bed.  
"That's true," Ren replied, lying on the bed whilst absent-mindedly combing his fingers through Aoba's hair, marvelling at it's length and silkiness. He knew it was long, but he never realized just how long- he never usually played with his hair as he was accustomed to Aoba struggling with the pain it would cause him. Even now, he was still afraid that it hurt him- but Aoba didn't say a word about it, and even leaned into the touch.

As he admired Aoba's hair, all he could think about was how beautiful Aoba was. Really, he's not sure where the thought came from so suddenly.

But with that thought, he was overwhelmed with the urge to pull him close and embrace him-  
And so he did, as he as wrapped his arms around Aoba's shoulders and nuzzled his neck, as he heard Aoba giggle.

"You know," Ren started. "I haven't really listened to music. I haven't... gotten the chance to. So I don't know what music I like." He frowned, unsure of how to put it into words. It bothered him, really- especially since music was such an important thing for Aoba, and he didn't even know much about it.

"Well..." Aoba twists around and kisses his cheek. "I don't know if we'd like the same sort of thing, but I can try and find some songs for you, if you'd like." Ren looked back at Aoba in surprise.

"You'd do that? For me?"  
Aoba laughed as he nodded. "Of course! It'd be fun."

Ren's expression quickly faded from shock to one of happiness as his features softened. "Thank you, Aoba."

"No need to thank me, but you're welcome." He laughed and set down the CD into a pile. Ren paused before he hugged Aoba tighter and spoke.  
"I love you." Aoba let out a sound of surprise before chuckling as he covered Ren's hand with his own.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving a comment <3


End file.
